Naruto
by cloud-strifee-234
Summary: Poor Naruto gets turned into Sakura see what happens to him after that
1. Default Chapter

Accidental wish on a star  
  
A Naruto Fan fiction  
  
''Another day for Naruto to get blown of buy Sakura poor little kid'' said a student as Naruto approached Sakura he asked "Would you like to go to Ramen tonight my treat??"  
  
" leave me alone I have better things to do like stare at Sasuke.'' she whispers so Sasuke would not hear  
  
''MAN THIS SUCKS SHE ALWAYS SAYS NO!!!!" Naruto yelled later that night into his wall also smashing his head in the wall on purpose still mumbling about something. A shooting star had just passed when Naruto wished "I wish that I knew why she hates me so." he whimper as he slouched off to bed. He woke up holding a pink bear and a night gown. "WHAT THE HELL" he said in more of a girly voice "A hey wait I'm a GIRL AHHHHHHH!!!!!" he ran in circles for a moment then paused......"Wait a sec I'm I'm Sakura yay wait no what am I supposed to do well ummmmm..... right mission today. He ran off to go to the mission area were he was assigned to meet Kakashi sensei. Naruto ran back into the room as he realised he had forgotten to change. He put on Sakuras normal clothes and ran off   
  
Back at Naruto's house he was just waking up "Hey were is my pink teddy bear??" as he climbed out of bed and noticed that the surroundings had changed in his room she got out of bed, and went downstairs to see that he was in Naruto's house "WHAT THIS ISN'T FUNNY I'M A BOY!!!" she thought that she should try and act Naruto normal so she went to get changed and then head out to the meeting zone were Kakashi sensei said to meet him for the next mission.  
  
At the area were they were assigned to Sakura (Naruto) made it there first and sat down on a bench to wait. "I'm going to have to act like Sakura but I don't like Sasuke. then Naruto (Sakura) arrived and sat down on the bench across the road. Then Sasuke arrived and stood in the middle of the road.'' So has Kakashi sensei arrived yet?" Sasuke asked "Nope'' Sakura said.  
  
Four hours later "Sorry I fell asleep here is your mission." 


	2. Sakura into Naruto Chapter 2

ItachiKisame??  
Chapter 2  
  
"So what is it??" Naruto said "We have to go downtown and look for a suspicous character wandering around we are going to split up Naruto you come with me and, Sakura and Sasuke you guys go to town square and keep whatch." Sakura's inner thinking "FRIG I WANNA BE ME AGAIN so I could hang out with Sasuke. DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Sasuke walked down the road that lead to town square. "How do we know if they look suscpiuss" Sakura asked Sasuke with an odd glare.  
  
'' Well they will look weird and will be wearing really weird cloths why are you asking me, you should know?"  
  
"UMmmmm..... nothing nevermind." She Replied quickly, " Im going to go to the washroom you wait here." Sasuke groaned and ran off.  
  
" Just great why couldn't Kakshi sensi have put me with him and not Sasuke this just really sucks, .... wait a sec how did I get to be Sakura anyways owell I'll wonder later." then she sat down and waited for Sasuke "What is taking him so long I wonder I think I'm gonna go look for him." Sakura set off down the street.  
  
''Ummmm why are we looking for this person anyways?" Naruto asked  
  
"Well he has been spotted in other areas around here and has killed many so they think he is here now so we have to keep whatch just in case why??  
  
"Just a thought." "Crap im dead." Naruto mumbled "Whats that?"Kakshi interuppted his mumbling. if "O.... I'm...... planning how to bet this person he does show up that's what what did you think I was saying" "Sounded like you said we are dead." '' LIKE IIII Would say that HA"thiking of Sakura Man it's hard being Naruto no one likes him except Iruka and Kakshi sensi.''  
  
"SASUKE WERE ARE YOU!!!!!!" Sakura yelled down the street "I thought I told you to stay there." A slightly anoyed voice came up from behind Sakura "O there you are you were taking so long I thought you might need my help." Naruto managed to slip out of his mouth without cringing due to the attemp to act as though he actually cared for him. " Is somthing wrong with you?" Sasuke asked "NO what makes you think that Saskue?" "Never mind we have a mission to focus on lets get to work and start asking arouns for hint or clues." He walked off "The bath area is here lots of people there hehehe girls heheheheh me going in there heheheheheh ........... mabey this is'nt so bad,"  
Naruto walked nito the bathing area and began to undress so he could go in one of the hot tubs and ask around there so she could get some info on strange people because on what he knows girls seem to know this kind of stuff so he hopped into the tub (half admiring himslef) and began to ask around so he could get some info (also admiring some of the other girls there aswell as himself) and managed to get a littl he hopped out of the bath and went to get back into her cloths when she heaard a schreem, then Sakura got out and changed fast so he could go make it to the sound and see what was wrong.  
  
"Kakshi sensi I have a question." Naruto said "Well what is it?" "Hypathetcally speaking, ok if you.... you went to bed and when you woke up you didn't quite feel the same what would you do?" "Me well I would try to find a way to fix it by finding out what caused the problem." Kakshi said plainly and they continued their search. When a loud high pitched schreech hit their ears the ran for the sound and found it Sasuke and Sakura were already there. O the ground lay two corpses completley severd and the other seem to be tourcherd quite horribly. " Itachi......." Sasuke mumbled and ran away to see if he could find and extermante his brother. 


End file.
